1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to an improved dart game having a dart board which has two scoring areas of two different score values in the bull's-eye section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dart game includes a dart and a dart board. The dart board includes a base plate and a target frame fixed to the base plate to define a hollow space therebetween. The target frame has a target portion including concentric annular ribs and angularly spaced radial ribs which intersect the annular ribs to form a plurality of spaced scoring areas of different score values. An innermost one of the annular ribs forms a central circular scoring area which defines a bull's-eye section. The target frame further has a plurality of target plates of different shapes corresponding with and respectively disposed in the scoring areas, mounted between the ribs, and shiftable toward the base plate. The dart board further includes an automatic scoring register. The automatic scoring register includes a flat panel mounted in the hollow space and attached to the base plate. The flat panel has a plurality of touch-activated switches provided thereon which are arranged in accordance with the target plates, a circuit means is mounted in the hollow space and electrically connected to the touch-activated switches and a display unit is mounted on the target frame which is electrically connected to the circuit means. A particular one of the target plates is urged to impact one of the touch-activated switches so as to cause the circuit means to control the display unit to show a score which corresponds to the particular one of the target plates when the dart strikes the particular one of the target plates. The bull's-eye section in this conventional dart game has only one scoring area with one score value.